


The archetypal man

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Hallucinations, Other, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A God approached me. I knew what he was before I knew who he was. He is a shining armored monster, too radiant and dark to be true.But he was true, I had seen him before. On the news and in magazine articles. It had seemed for bit, every one was talking about him but no one could decide if he was a lie. I had brushed it of as rumors, as a cryptic made to attract tourists.Or:The main character of this story worships the Batman.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The archetypal man

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by 'make yourself some god dame wing's' by ashtosilver

I see him every time I close my eyes. 

I'm surrounded by meat and Visage. The sky is a chorus of purple beating, leather wings and moons. The world is tilted and isn't quite arranged how it's supposed to be. It's beautiful, so much of what I see in my visions are beautiful.

A God approached me. I knew what he was before I knew who he was. He is a shining armored monster, too radiant and dark to be true.  
But he was true, I had seen him before. On the news and in magazine articles. It had seemed for bit, every one was talking about him but no one could decide if he was a lie. I had brushed it of as rumors, as a cryptic made to attract tourists.

But he was true, he was the most true thing I had ever seen. I knew in my veins, my bones and my damned guts, he was a God; nothing else could be.

"B-Bat, y-your t-the Bat-ma-an!" My mouth felt like wet sand and unworthy.  
He looked down at me, his eyes glowed a bright sterile white. 

"Your small... And weak... But you shall do." His voice shivered like a hollow wind in winter. 

"W-what d-do I n-need to do-o?" I wanted to worship, love, hate and despair him all in equal measure. 

He smirked, showing a bit of gleaming teeth and it was the most terrifying, beautiful thing I had ever seen. 

"You've never believed in anything before. Have you?" he asked. He stepped closer to me and I thought that I would die, but I wasn't scared.  
"Well, you do now, little fool." 

...

Sometimes on the good days, I would try to explain. 

"Batman is a God; and God's demand sacrifice. I know, I read it in a library book." 

The Doctor doodles some words on her notebook. I liked that, it ment someone was keeping documents of my sermons. 

She doesn't try to argue with me when I say Batman is a being of divinity. She knows better, it won't work. That's what separates her from the other shrinks. 

"There are many religions that don't believe in ritualistic sacrifice. How do you know Batman wants you to kill?"

I put thought in to this question, it was a good one. But the answer came easily as blood spilled from my veins.

"Because he always comes to though who kill."

**Author's Note:**

> Take a guess in the comments who the narrator is.


End file.
